


Testing

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet... because every machine needs to be tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> ::words like this:: describe the 'tone' of the phrase following. Think of it as instructions in a play.

"What the... ?!? Captain Kirk to commander Spock."

"Spock here. Were we successful?"

::contemplative:: "That depends, Spock. Run it by me again."

"Captain?"

"Humour me, Mr Spock. Tell me what you were trying to accomplish."

"Very well. Mr Scott and I are finetuning the ship's site-to-site transports. If our latest trial was successful, you should be holding a piece of natural quartz from my quarters, Captain."

::sighs:: "Well Mr Spock, then I suggest you two head back to the drawing board, since I'm currently holding a stuffed sehlat in my lap."

::scottish accent:: "Ooops?"

The End


End file.
